The Break Up - A Morganville Vampires FanFiction
by SundayRoses
Summary: When Shane breaks up with Claire, she is heart-broken! Claire starts dating another guy, and Shane gets jealous. Will he be able to get her back? Why did he break up with her in the first place, if he supposedly 'still loves her? Can they make it on their own? Or do they need each other to survive in a town full of catastrophe? (Bad at summaries, sorry)
1. Chapter 1 - Break Up

**Hey guys,**

**So, I had this random idea when I was listening to a radio station. I decided to write a story about what would happen if Shane and Claire were to break up (Sorry, Shaire fans). And so, this FanFiction is going to be a...**  
**CLYRNIN!**

**Please review and tell me if you like it, hate it or whatever :) PM me if you have a question ;D**  
**Thank you, and enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter One  
_Break Up_

~Claire Danvers~

"I didn't do it to hurt you..."  
I didn't need him to tell me what he meant by 'it', it was obvious to both of us.  
He broke up with me.  
After over a year of dating Shane, he decides out of the blue that he doesn't need me anymore! He is unbelievable!  
_No, Claire, _I chastised myself, _Don't let him see how much you need him, want him. Be strong, and show him that you don't care.  
_Yeah, like that was possible.  
I deleted the text, then threw my hundred-dollar phone across the room. It hit the wall, then fell to the floor. It shattered into a hundred pieces, just like my heart.

"Yo, Eve! Where's my dinner?!" I heard Shane's booming voice run through the halls. I cringed from upstairs, I didn't want to have to face him. Not now, not ever.  
"Yo, moron!" Eve yelled back, "It's Claire's turn to cook! Do I ever get a day off?" I could imagine the eye roll she would have made.  
I could hear Shane's footsteps heading upstairs. They paused at my door. I could hear his heavy sigh, and I thought he was about to walk away.  
No such luck.  
"CLAIRE?!" He yelled, frantically, opening my door.  
He saw me, sitting on my bed, a gun in my right hand against my temple. I could feel my hand start to shake, and my eyes tear up.  
"Don't do it, please!"  
"What the hell is with all the yelling?" I heard Eve ask, coming closer to my room, "Seriously, all this over dinner? I'll go cook it if-" She froze, seeing me. Her eyes widened, and her face paled even more than the white it was before. "No..." she whispered, "Don't."  
I stared at them, then closed my eyes. I felt a tear escape from my left eye and roll down my cheek.  
_On three, _I told myself, _One... Two... Two and a half... Two and three quarters...  
_"Claire, I still love you! Don't shoot, please don't!" I could hear Shane's voice. His deep voice sounded strange, almost as if he were crying.  
I opened my eyes.  
"No... You're lying... You have to be..." I whispered.  
"I'm not, please, listen to me." he begged. "I still love you, I always have and I always will."  
"Then why? Why did you break my heart?" I asked quietly.  
He didn't reply.  
"Exactly! You don't care. You just don't want to be responsible for my death!" I yelled, "Fine then! I'll go outside, let some hungry vamp be the reason I die!"  
I stormed past Eve and Shane, who stood shocked in my bedroom doorway, and out the front door, into the orange skies and dusty streets of Morganville.

* * *

**So, that was the first chappie of this story. Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it or want something added into it XP PM me any questions and I'll be happy to answer them ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Vamp Attack

**Hey guys,**

**I would like to thank those who read and/or reviewed my last chappie! I love hearing from you guys, so please read, review and PM me.**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction.**

**PM me or review if you have a question or idea that you would like me to include. Review and tell me if you liked it or hated it - criticism is fine :)**

**Thanks for supporting me XD**

**- SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Two  
_Vamp Attack_

~Claire Danvers~

I walked through the streets of Morganville in the lazy afternoon sun. Not many people were out, and those who were moved quickly, not wanting to get caught out after dark. I didn't mind, I didn't care if I died anymore. I was numb inside, I couldn't feel fear - only sadness, anger and pain. I walked with no purpose, my feet leading me.

I found myself in the only park of Morganville. It was rather large, and was completely empty besides one young girl, feeding the ducks in the pond. I walked over to her.  
"Where are your parents?" I asked her, sitting on the wooden park bench next to her.  
She looked up at me, her green eyes too wise for her age. "They are coming back, they always do." She looked back towards the ducks, and tossed a piece of bread to them.  
"What do you mean? Are they in there?" I gestured to the row of shops that lined the street.  
She shrugged.  
"Why are you here?" I asked, "Why aren't you inside with them? It's getting late..."  
She looked back up at me, "Why are _you_ here?"  
"It's... complicated..." I said.  
"How?" she asked, her auburn hair blowing softly in the cool breeze.  
"Do your parents ever fight?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Well, I'm having a fight with my boyfriend, sort of..."  
I couldn't bring myself to accept that my boyfriend was rather my EX-boyfriend.  
"When Mummy and Daddy fight, they always make up... Why don't you make up with your boyfriend?" she asked.  
"He doesn't really... care... anymore." I admitted.  
"Oh..." the girl looked back over the pond, and threw another piece of bread to the ducks. We sat in silence for a moment, before she said, "Usually when people say they don't care, they still do."  
_Claire, I still love you! Don't shoot, please don't! _Shane's words echoed through my mind._  
_Maybe Shane wasn't lying when he told me that he still cared. Maybe this girl knew way too much.  
I decided I didn't care. He had broken my heart, I could do better than a man who always broke me. I could do _way_ better.  
"Katie!" A woman with auburn hair yelled from across the road. I presumed she was the girl's mother.  
"Mummy!" the girl squealed, running up to her mother and hugging her.  
"Be more careful, what if she was a vampire?!" Her mother said, kissing her daughter on her forehead.  
"Okay. I will." Katie giggled.  
I smiled at them before walking away.

I walked back through the dark streets. I was halfway to the Glass House when _he_ grabbed me.  
His cold iron grip jerked my shoulders backwards, yanking me into a shadow. I yelped in pain.  
"Little girl, you should know better than to be out at night..." A voice growled.  
I could feel his breath against my neck, I knew he was about to bite me, about to empty me of blood. I knew his eyes would be glowing a bright red, his fangs fully extended.  
I knew he was a vampire.  
And, just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. I had been in Morganville long enough to recognize the sound of fighting, grunting and heavy breathing. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall behind me. I saw two figures moving in the dim lighting, fighting.  
I saw a flash of silver.  
The grunts and groans vanished, yet the sound of heavy breathing remained. I heard footsteps, and saw a figure walking towards me.  
"Why the heck are you out at this time?" A voice asked.  
I could see a boy, around Shane or Michael's age. He had a similar build to Shane - muscular and tall. His blonde hair covered his left eye. His olive green eyes were curious yet cautious.  
Overall, he was rather cute.  
"I could ask you the same thing, you know." I said flatly.  
"I have a reason for being out after dark."  
"Which is...?"  
"To save cute dumb girls like you." he shrugged.  
"I'm not dumb!" I protested. Only a moment later did I realize he had technically called me 'cute'.  
"Number one, you're out after dark. Number two, you are unprotected. And, number three, you probably didn't even told anyone where you went."  
I looked down, "Nobody wants to know where I am."  
He stood silently, analyzing me for a moment. "You have a home. I'm sure a pretty girl like you must have friends, family."  
Once again, the compliment went straight over my head. I only realized a few seconds later.  
I shrugged, "I don't care what they think of me."  
He narrowed his eyes, "You should go home. Run. Run before they catch you again."  
"I didn't catch you're name...?" I hinted.  
"That's because I didn't give it." he smiled a small smile, "Now go."  
I ran.

* * *

**That's my second chappie of this story! Please review! ALSO, I have decided to not make this a Clyrnin, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions without Answers

**Hey Guys,**

**Once again, thanks to all of those who reviewed and read XP  
Please R&R and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them and PM me :)**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction.**

**I noticed a typo in the last chappie, sorry.**

**Thanks for reading,  
-SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Three  
_Questions without Answers_

~Claire Danvers~

"Where were you?" Michael asked, not bothering to look up from the guitar in his hands. He was playing one of his songs, something sweet and melodic.  
"Out." I shrugged, throwing my keys on the coffee table in the living room.  
"And you couldn't even be bothered to call us and tell us you weren't dead?" He asked, his voice completely level. He seemed to be the picture of calm, completely opposite to Eve and Shane who looked like they were about to scream the house down. Maybe even the whole street.  
Eve opened her mouth, but Shane, who was sitting next to her on the couch, shushed her.  
"My phone's broken."  
"You went out _after dark without any protection or your phone_?!" Shane couldn't silence Eve this time. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the house.  
"If you guys are going to lecture me about going out, I don't care."  
"Well, _you're_ not the one who has to tell your parents if you're found _dead_ in a ditch, drained of blood!" Eve screamed.  
Michael hit a sour note, he stilled the strings with his hand. He grimaced, leaned the guitar against the chair he was sitting in and looked at me. He didn't nothing more, but is blue eyes seemed to burn holes through me. Slowly, they turned red.  
He was mad.  
"Whoa, Mikey, calm down before you do something you'll regret..." Shane said, standing up.  
Michael took a deep breath, and slowly the red faded from his eyes, his eyes returned to the sparkling blue they normally were.  
"I'm going to bed." I sighed, walking past them to the stairs. I rushed up them and hurried down the hall, to my room. I slammed the door shut and crouched down and cried.  
It seemed as if that was all I did anymore.

I woke up on the floor. My eyes hurt from crying, and I knew they would be red and puffy. I crept down the hall, into the bathroom. I showered and changed, then grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out the front door.

The streets were busier at this time of day - people had school or work or things to do. I headed to Common Grounds, the only coffee shop in Morganville.  
It also happened to be run by one of the most scary vampires I knew, Oliver.  
I walked through the door, and was surprised to see the boy from last night sitting at a table. He was in the corner, and sipped on his drink. He seemed to be analyzing everyone, watching them.  
I sat on the opposite side of the table.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Everything." He leaned back in his chair, "I knew you'd come sooner or later."  
"That raises even more questions." I sighed.  
He smiled his small smile, "Not all questions are always answered."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have no idea what you even mean."  
"That's a good thing, trust me."  
I sighed, "So, why was I supposed to come here?"  
"To see me. And him." He pointed to Oliver.  
"How do you know those things?"  
He shrugged, "I know a lot of things, things you couldn't possibly imagine. Things the vampires don't even know." He leaned forwards in his chair, coming closer to me, "But, the question is, what do _you_ know?"  
"About what?"  
"About me."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER XD  
Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it or want something added in :D**

**I love you guys for supporting me!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Clueless

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading and supporting me!  
Also, a big thanks to those of you who reviewed. I feel like if I don't get reviews, you guys aren't reading it and I shouldn't keep writing because none of you guys even read it. I don't want to stop though because I love writing these stories for you!  
So, please review!**

**Please PM me or tell me in a review if you have a question or suggestion.**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction.**

**-SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Four  
_Clueless_

~Claire Danvers~

"I have no idea what you mean." I said.  
"Yes, you do. Tell me everything you know about me." He insisted.  
"I don't know anything! I don't even know you're name, what makes you think I know anything else!"  
He narrowed his eyes, then muttered something that sounded like, "Sources must be incorrect..."  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he said, "Oliver wants to talk to you."  
Surely enough, Oliver appeared at the table a few seconds later.  
"I'll leave you two alone." the boy stood up.  
"Wait! Can you at least tell me your name?" I pleaded.  
He smiled his small smile, "Sam Winters."  
"Good day, Mr Winters." Oliver nodded at him.  
"Oliver." Sam nodded at Oliver, "Claire."  
He smiled at me, before walking away.  
It was only after he left that I realized I had never told him my name.  
"Claire, I do hope you are doing well." he said, sitting down in the chair Sam had been in.  
"Fine." I said, not believing that that was his only purpose of approaching me, "What do you want?"  
"Today's generation, so rushed and rude." he sighed, "Now that you are no longer Amelie's, I am willing to offer you a contract with myself."  
"I'm a friend of Morganville - I don't need any contracts, I can't be attacked."  
"There is always a chance, and I promise that if you were under my ownership and you were to be attacked, let's just say that the person who did it wouldn't be around anymore."  
"I don't need any stupid contracts. Goodbye"  
"My door is always open, Claire!" He called after me.  
"Goodbye Oliver." I sighed, and walked out of the shop.

I had no idea who this Sam Winters was, or what he meant. All that I knew was that when I was with him, I didn't think about Shane or what happened. When I was with him, I was okay, everything was okay. He took my mind off of everything else besides him. He was puzzle, a mystery, something to take my mind off of the rest of the world.  
But that wasn't the only reason why I always found myself wondering about him.  
No, I thought of him because I wanted him, _needed_ him. I liked being around him, similar to how I used to like being around Shane...

* * *

**Sorry for it being a shorter chappie! I'll probably post a new chappie once or twice every week because I have lots of assignments for school (I know, it sucks).  
Please review and tell me if you liked it/hated it - criticism is fine XP  
Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lost Keys

**Hey guys,**

**Please enjoy and review! Thanks for reading/reviewing!  
(I don't own the Morganville Vampires series, only this FanFiction)**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Five  
_Lost Keys_

~Claire Danvers~

I had been in Myrnin's lab, helping him with his completely insane projects. It was getting late, and so I had walked back to the Glass House. I stood on the porch at the front door and reached into my jeans pocket, searching for my keys.  
They weren't there.  
I cussed under my breath, and sat on the porch steps. None of the others were home, and I couldn't get in without my keys. I was going to have to wait until one of the others came back.  
I figured I should at least be doing something productive, so I started reading one of the books Myrnin had told me to read. It appeared to be one of his own books, full of notes in his messy scrawl.  
"Looking for these?" I looked up to see Sam standing in front of me, holding up my keys.  
I stood up and closed the book, "Where'd you find them?"  
"On the sidewalk." he shrugged and tossed them to me.  
Not a good idea.  
I fumbled for the keys, stepping back to try to grab them. I fell backwards, tripping on the porch steps. I knew that I would fall and that it would _hurt_... a lot.  
The pain never came.  
Sam was holding me by the shoulders, keeping me from falling. His face was only inches from mine, and I stared into his green eyes. It seemed as if I were drowning in them. He let me go and took a few steps back, apparently also noticing how close we had been.  
"Well, I'll see you around..." He said, uncomfortably.  
"Sam... Do you want to... I don't know, go to dinner with me?" I asked him anxiously.  
"Sure." He smiled, "But, maybe we should make it breakfast or lunch - considering the situation." he gestured around him, pointing out that Morganville was full of vampires who would gladly munch on any human out after dark.  
I nodded, "Okay."  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten?"  
I nodded, "Well, see you around."  
"Bye, Claire." He turned around and I watched his retreating figure.  
I wondered how he had even gotten my address, or known that they were _my_ keys and not someone elses'...

I was sitting alone on the couch in the living room when he came home.  
Shane.  
He sat down next to me and started playing some zombie-murdering game. If he was uncomfortable around me, he didn't show it. I sat awkwardly next to him, and read the notes Myrnin had left me. Every so often, his brown eyes, the eyes I had once loved, would drift towards me and then dart back to the television screen and the game he was playing.  
"Look, Claire..." He started, punching a button to pause the game, "about before, and what happened..."  
I knew he meant about the breakup.  
"Shane, I don't want to hear it." I sighed.  
"You don't _want_ to hear it, but you _need_ to. I know you do, I know _I_ do."  
I slammed my book shut and put it on the table. I looked at Shane, "Fine then. What do you want to say to me?"  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
I started laughing hysterically, to stop myself from crying instead. I promised myself I would never let him see me cry again, I would never let him see my tears. "After all _that_, all that heartbreak and trauma you caused me, _that's _the _only_ thing you say to me?!"  
"I know it isn't much, and I know it doesn't make up for it, but that's all I _can_ say."  
"No, it isn't all you can say. You can always tell the _truth_ and tell me what you meant when you were in my room, when you said you still loved me! Tell me why you broke my heart if you supposedly still care about me!" I stood up and stormed upstairs, and to my room.

* * *

**That's all for this chappie! Thanks for the ideas/suggestions! If you have any, please PM me them or put them in a review XD**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Date

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed! I love hearing your opinions and thoughts!**

**Please read, review and enjoy! PM me any questions/suggestions or put it in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter!**

**Just to clear something up, Claire isn't a vampire.**

**Thanks for your support,  
SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Six  
_The Date_

~Claire Danvers~

It was the day of my date with Sam. I had borrowed one of Eve's dresses - it was black with red polka-dots. I didn't usually wear dresses, and so I felt rather uncomfortable and wanted to put my jeans and shirt back on.  
I put on my makeup, which consisted of a bit of mascara, some eye shadow and a touch of lip gloss.  
"You look amazing, CB!" Eve squealed, seeing me.  
I did a twirl for her, and my dress puffed out as I span. I stopped, nearly toppling over in the heels she had lent me. They were only a couple of inches tall, but I still had trouble walking in the black shoes.  
I headed down the stairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Sam to arrive.

"You going out?"  
I looked up from the magazine I had been reading, to see Shane standing on the last step of the staircase.  
"What do you care?" I asked.  
"I told you, I still love you."  
"You have a weird way of showing it."  
Breaking up with someone isn't really a way of showing how much you love them.  
He walked past me, into the kitchen - apparently giving up.  
I didn't care.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. I jumped up to answer it.  
"Hi." I greeted Sam.  
"Hey, Claire. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yup." I walked out the door with him, and before I got into his sleek black car, I looked behind me.  
I could see Shane watching me from the window, a sad smile on his face.

Sam took me to one of the few restaurants in Morganville. I ordered a salad, and he bought some soup.  
"You look great." he said.  
"You too." He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark blue button-up shirt and a black coat.  
"How did you know where I lived?" I asked casually.  
He smiled his small smile, "Like I said, I know a lot of things, Claire."  
"You seem to be hiding a lot." I said. The waitress came back with our dishes, and I started picking at my salad.  
"And you seem to be asking to many questions." he smiled, sipping on his soup from his spoon.  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.  
"In this town? Yes. About me? Definitely."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"Everything. Nothing." he smiled his small mysterious smile again.  
I ignored him, and looked down at my plate.  
"Why do you keep asking who I am?"  
I looked up from my plate to his olive eyes. "I don't like puzzles left unsolved."  
"And I am a puzzle?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"You have too many missing pieces." he leaned back in his chair.  
"What?" I was, if it was even possible, more confused than before.  
He shook his head, dismissing the subject. "Let's just enjoy the day."  
I agreed.

We finished our food, and he paid the bill. We headed to the gallery of Morganville. We walked through the empty halls, examining each painting. Most of them were by the residents of Morganville, or were donated.  
One stuck out more than the others.  
I headed towards it, it was bigger than the others - nearly the size of the wall. It was of a girl standing on a bridge over a river, an umbrella in her hand, from her dress it was obvious to tell that this was painted a while ago.  
Yet, I couldn't rid myself of the feeling that this painting was different from all the others.  
I reached out, and touched the canvas.  
The girl seemed familiar.  
I had never seen the girl before, though.  
Or had I?  
"Found something?" Sam asked, heading towards me.  
I turned around and dismissed the feeling from my mind.  
"Pretty." He said.  
"It is a great painting." I agreed.  
"I wasn't talking about the painting." he said. His olive eyes stared into my brown ones, my knees went weak.  
A song started playing in the background, it had no vocals, only the piano playing.  
I wondered where the music was coming from, considering it had been almost silent before...  
"Dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand.  
I smiled, and grabbed his hand. He took my other hand and put it on his shoulder, and held my waist with his free hand. He smiled down at me, and we slowly waltzed around the room on the polished floors.  
I rested my head on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. I closed my eyes, falling into a land where I was with him forever.  
"We should go." Sam said, "It's getting late."  
I opened my eyes, and stepped out of his embrace. I nodded, and we walked back to his car.

* * *

**Sorry for the longer chappie, I honestly didn't think it would be this long XP  
Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Jealousy

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! Please enjoy and PM me any suggestions or put it in a review. I love hearing from you guys!  
(I don't own Morganville!)**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
_Jealousy_

~Claire Danvers~

I came home from my date with Sam to be greeted by Eve's cheery face, Michael's worried eyes and Shane's sad smile.  
I showered and changed into jeans and a shirt, then came back down the stairs.  
"It's your turn to make dinner." Michael told me.  
I nodded, and moved off into the kitchen. I started to get out the ingredients to make pasta, when Shane came in. I was relieved when he moved to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke. He wouldn't be staying in here with me.  
He leaned against the kitchen counter, watching me cut up onions.  
I spoke too soon.  
"You want me to do that?" He asked, nodding to the onions I was chopping.  
"No." I said, wiping at my eyes. The onions were making my eyes water. "I want you to stop following me everywhere and giving me that sad look. You broke up with me, doesn't that mean we leave each other alone, now?"  
"No." he said, moving me away from the counter I was cutting the onions at. He picked up the knife and started to chop them himself.  
I sighed, and started cooking the pasta in the pot. I started the sauce, as well.

We worked in silence for a while, before Shane asked quietly, "Do you love him?"  
"Love who?"  
"Sam."  
I shrugged.  
"Claire." He said, tipping my chin back and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Do. You. Love. Him?"  
The minute he touched me, electricity ran through my body.  
I stepped out of his reach, "Don't touch me."  
"Answer me."  
"Are you _jealous_, Shane?" I asked. I was shocked.  
"Answer the damn question, Claire. Please." He begged.  
I shook my head, and moved back to the food I was cooking.  
We returned to the awkward silence we had been working in before.

* * *

**I really would like the review! So, please review!  
If you don't, I think no one reads this and then I feel like I should discontinue this story because no one reads it. I don't want to stop though, because I love writing these for you guys!**

**Two reviews for the next chapter, sorry!  
Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Kiss Kiss

**Hey Guys!**

**I got two reviews, so here is a new chappie for you! XD**

**(I don't own the Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction)**

**Also, I have ****_heaps_**** of assignments so I might slow down and only add a new chapter once every weekend (I know, school ****_sucks_****).**

**BUT, if I ****_do_**** manage to get in a moment of freedom, I'll try to write another chapter for you and post it.**

**ALSO, please read, review and enjoy! PM me any suggestions or opinions on the story or put it in a review :)**

**A lot of you guys have been begging me to make this chapter in private message ect, so here it is!**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

**Review or Myrnin gets to eat you XP  
I'm kidding!... Or am I?  
XD**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
_Kiss Kiss_

~Claire Danvers~

I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts kept swirling through my mind, keeping me awake.  
What had Shane meant? _Was_ he jealous?  
And Sam? What about him? Who was he?  
That evening replayed in my mind.

_"Do you love him?"  
"Love who?"  
"Sam."  
I shrugged.  
"Claire." He said, tipping my chin back and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Do. You. Love. Him?"  
The minute he touched me, electricity ran through my body.  
I stepped out of his reach, "Don't touch me."  
"Answer me."  
"Are you jealous, Shane?" I asked. I was shocked.  
"Answer the damn question, Claire. Please."_

I gave up trying to figure out Shane and Sam, and crept out of my room. No one else was awake, and so I crept down the stairs. I was careful not to walk on any squeaky floorboards, and walked into the kitchen. I poured a glass of water, and turned around.  
I nearly dropped the glass on the floor.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Shane? I nearly had a heart attack!" I whispered.  
He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed. "Everything." he smirked.  
"Move, please." I stood in front of him. He was blocking the doorway.  
"Not until you answer my question. Do you love him, Claire?" he asked, his smile now vanished. He straightened up, no longer leaning on the door frame.  
I didn't have to ask who he meant, I knew he was talking about Sam.  
But, the question was, _did_ I love him?  
"Just move." I said.  
He sighed, and stepped backwards before turning around and going upstairs.

I still couldn't sleep when I went back to bed. I stayed awake, watching the moon through my window. It illuminated the dark room, enough to see. I stayed up all night, watching the sunrise.

I showered and changed, then headed outside.  
I walked in the blistering heat of Morganville. Every so often, a cool breeze would ruffle my hair. I found myself outside of Common Grounds. I opened the door, and saw that it was busy - as always. I bought a mocha, and walked back outside.  
I opened the door, and someone walked straight into me, my drink splattering onto the cement.  
"Sorry, I'll buy you another one!" the boy said. His voice sounded familiar.  
"Sam?" I looked up at the boy, and surely enough it was him.  
"Claire? I'm so sorry, I'll go buy another one for you."  
"Don't worry about it." I said.  
But he went and bought another mocha for me, despite my protests. He came back out with two cups, one for him and one for me.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
He handed me my drink.  
"Sam..."  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking up. His olive eyes locked gazes with my brown ones.  
I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him.  
He kissed me back. I heard his coffee splatter onto the ground, freeing his hands. His arms wrapped around me.  
It was similar to the kisses I used to share with Shane, sweet and soft.  
There was a difference though, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
I pulled away. "I have to go."  
"I know. See you around." He smiled his trademark small smile, and walked away - his cup still on the sidewalk.

* * *

**I know, this chapter isn't as good as the others, but like I said, I have had _heaps_ of schoolwork so I can't spend as much time writing and making the chappies better. Sorry, guys! :(  
That's the end of this chappie.  
Please review.**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**


	9. Chapter 9 - Thoughts

**Hey Guys!**

**I have been receiving messages from a few people who have been saying, (quote), "How it this a Clyrnin?!". Maybe if you guys actually ****_read_**** what I wrote, you would know that in Chapter Two, I said I was no longer going to make this a Clyrnin!**

**Ahem. Sorry, I get a little mad when people don't pay attention to what I have already told them, so sorry if I came across a little rude. I didn't mean it.**

**(I don't own the Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction)**

**Also, I have ****_heaps_**** of assignments so I might slow down and only add a new chapter once every weekend (I know, school ****_sucks_****).**

**BUT, if I ****_do_**** manage to get in a moment of freedom, I'll try to write another chapter for you and post it.**

**ALSO, please read, review and enjoy! PM me any suggestions or opinions on the story or put it in a review :)**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

**Review or Myrnin gets to eat you XP  
I'm kidding!... Or am I?  
XD**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
_Thoughts_

~Claire Danvers~

"You're late. Again." Shane commented as I walked into the Glass House. No one else seemed to be around besides him. He paused the game he was playing and looked up at me, not bothering to stand.  
"What do you care?" I asked, plopping down in the armchair – far from him.  
He didn't reply, only watched me.  
After a moment or two, I couldn't stand the awkward silence. I stood up, "I'm making dinner."  
"I already made some chili." He said.  
"Thanks." I walked into the kitchen and began to serve some of Shane's chili in a bowl. I noticed footsteps behind me, and Shane shuffled in.  
"Do you love him?" he asked. He had been asking me the same question for weeks now, and it was annoying the hell out of me.  
"Shane, just stop asking me that!" I yelled.  
He didn't respond. He simply tilted my chin back, just like he had a week ago, forcing me to look at him.  
Except this time, I didn't say anything. I stared into his brown eyes – the eyes I loved.  
_No, Claire. They are the eyes you _had_ loved, you're over him, remember?_  
Just as I was about to argue and step out of his reach, he bent down and kissed me. It was just like the kisses we had shared before.  
It was sweet and soft.  
It was full of passion and hunger.  
It was full of something I had missed for the past month or so…  
Love…  
But, he didn't love me, did he? Why did he break up with me if he had loved me? It just didn't make sense.  
"You ready to answer my question now?" he asked, pulling away.  
"Shane, you moron, I have a boyfriend!" I yelled.  
He smiled, and walked out of the room.

I couldn't sleep well that night – much like the many nights before. Thoughts once again floated through my mind.  
It was that night when I finally realized the answer to the many questions that had been asked during that month, both by me and others.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but ten reviews for the next chapter! Sorry, but I really would like the reviews!**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Truth

**Hey Guys!**

** (I don't own the Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction)**

**ALSO, please read, review and enjoy! PM me any suggestions or opinions on the story or put it in a review :)**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

**Review or Myrnin gets to eat you XP  
I'm kidding!... Or am I?  
XD**

* * *

Chapter Ten  
_The Truth_

~Claire Danvers~

I couldn't sleep well that night – much like the many nights before. Thoughts once again floated through my mind.  
It was that night when I finally realized the answer to the many questions that had been asked during that month, both by me and others.

I realized why the kiss with Sam was different to the ones I had shared with Shane.  
I realized the one thing which made it so different.  
Love.  
I realized that I still loved Shane.  
Sam? I wasn't sure about him.  
Maybe, as a friend, I cared for him. But, I knew it would never be anything more than that.

I got out of bed, and crept silently down the hall, to Shane's room. I softly knocked on the door – wondering if he was awake.  
He answered sleepily, and his eyes widened when he realized I was the one who had woken him. "Claire?"  
"I have an answer for your question." I whispered.  
"Really?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Do you love him?" he asked softly.  
"No. I love you." I said, smiling.  
He grinned, and wrapped his warm arms around me, then kissed me.  
When he pulled away, I asked him softly, "Shane, why did you break up with me?"  
"Monica said that if I didn't, she'd kill you." He said.  
"You weren't lying. You really meant it when you said that you loved me."  
"That day, when I found you in your room… If you had have pulled the trigger… It would have been exactly the same if I hadn't have broken up with you… God, Claire, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from killing Monica." He whispered, in my ear.  
"I love you, Shane." I said quietly.  
"I love you too, Claire." He whispered back.

The next morning, I called Sam.  
"Sam? We need to talk." I said.  
"I know." He said, not sounding upset at all, "You're breaking up with me."  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"Don't worry about it. I knew it would happen, I always knew. It was fate, just as everything is." I could almost picture the small smile that would be playing over his lips. "Just remember, little Claire, everything has a price."  
He disconnected.

* * *

**There will be more chapters to come XP, so please review.**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**


	11. Chapter 11 - Oh, Well

**Hey guys!**

**(I don't own the Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine, only this FanFiction.)**

**Please read, review and enjoy! Please PM me any questions/suggestions or opinions on the story or put it in a review XP**

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest.**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
_Oh, Well_

~Sam Winters~

I disconnected the call, and dialed different number. The phone rang three times, before the person on the other end picked up.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Jason? It's Sam." I said.  
"Haven't spoken to you for a while, Sammy boy. Ever since that girl, Miranda, died." Jason said. I could hear the smile in his voice. Well, it was more like a smirk.  
Jason didn't smile, he only smirked like a total moron.  
"Yeah, well, I need you to help me out." I said.  
"Need another 'incident'?" Jason asked.  
"Of sorts."  
"And what do you want me to do?"  
"Don't kill her. She isn't meant to die... Yet... that will come."  
"Who is it this time?"  
"Claire Danvers."  
"Oh, no. No, no, no. Find someone else, I can't touch her." Jason said, his cocky attitude now vanished.  
"Why not?" I asked, confused. Jason never declined a job, and he knew that I payed well.  
"I just can't!" Jason shouted, clearly agitated.  
"I'll pay twice as much." I offered.  
Jason hesitated, before declining once again, "No."  
"I'll throw in whatever you want. Money, cars, _anything_."  
"No!" he yelled.  
"I can't do it! You have to!" I screamed.  
"NO!" he shrieked, and disconnected.  
I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I hurled the phone at the wall, which caused the screen to smash.  
Oh, well.  
I guess I have to do my dirty work myself.  
What a shame...

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks,  
SundayRoses**


	12. Chapter 12 - Robbed

**Hey Guys!**

**Q&A:**  
**1. _Sam Glass_, is not in this story as it is set after he died. The Sam in this story is ****_Sam Winters_**** a random character I made up who just so happened to have 'Sam' as his first name. Sorry for any confusion! (It said Sam Winters a while ago in Chapter 4.)**  
**2. Sam doesn't want to kill Claire, as said in Chapter 11.**  
**3. Jason isn't good in this story. He is still a punk.**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires series, only this FanFiction and the characters I made.**

**There is some Latin in here, and I used google translate, so forgive me if it is incorrect. (Ah, google translate, the only thing that gets me through my Spanish class XD!...No, I'm only joking.)**

**Thankyou, to all of you who review this story and give me suggestions! You guys are the reason I keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
_Robbed_

~Claire Danvers~

Things were still patchy between Shane and I. It would take a while for the trust to return to our relationship, I knew that.  
I just hated that I did know that.  
I wished that we could just go back to how things were, but I knew that it would never work. I knew that I could never forgive Shane.  
Well, maybe, eventually. It would take time, though.  
But, in Morganville, time was something most of us didn't have.

~Eve Rosser~

I was so glad to find out that Shane and Claire made up. I knew that they were meant for each other. You'd think that after all he had been through, with his sister and parents, that he'd be more grateful for everything that he _did_ have.  
Nope.  
He was still the same stupid idiot, who had no idea just how lucky he was.  
But, then again, he _was_ Shane Collins.

~Claire Danvers~

I was sitting on the couch, Shane's arms around me. Eve and Michael were out having dinner together. Shane was watching some cartoon while I read a book. Suddenly, the door burst open, and both Shane and I looked up to see what was going on.  
A figure dressed in black stormed into the house and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up to my feet, then turned me around. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and held it menacingly against my throat.  
"Move, and she dies." the man hissed.  
Shane gulped, and slowly raised his hands in surrender. He had stood up, and had the look in his eyes that he got when he felt like punching something... Or rather, some_one_.  
"What do you want?" Shane asked, fighting the urge to pound the guy's face in, in fear that I would be harmed.  
"Give me your wallet." he hissed.  
Shane hesitated, and I felt more pressure on my neck from the knife. I gasped, as the pain filled my body. It wasn't enough to cut my throat, only to cause me pain.  
"Okay, just don't hurt her, okay?" Shane shouted, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.  
The pressure lessened, yet I knew the knife was still there.  
The man grabbed the wallet with his free hand, and stuffed it in his back pocket. He pulled out a note, and left it on the table. "Tibi morte morietur." he hissed.  
He let go of my wrist, and backed up a few steps before turning around and running back out of the house, into the dark night.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Shane asked.  
I nodded, and took a step forward. I stumbled, and Shane caught me. He carried me over to the couch.  
"Who the hell was that?" he asked, staring after the man.  
"I don't know." I whispered, lying down on the black leather couch.  
"You okay?" he asked again, his gaze flicking back to me. His brown eyes were full of concern.  
I nodded, "Fine."  
Shane grabbed the note off of the table, I could see that it said the same thing that the strange man had said, 'Tibi morte morietur'.  
"You know what he said? In that weird language? Tiki moldy morning?" he asked, sitting down on the floor by my head and handing me the note.  
"Tibi morte morietur." I said softly, analyzing the note, "It's Latin."  
"So? What does it mean?" he asked.  
"I don't _know_ Latin!" I yelled, sitting up and crumpling the paper. I threw the scrunched up paper-ball at his head.  
"Hey!" he protested, smiling. "I thought all smart girls knew Latin."  
I rolled my eyes, "You are such an idiot."  
"Yeah, well, not all of us have huge brains and are super-smart." he said.  
"Actually, everyone's brain is similar in size." I said.  
"Right there! See? My point exactly!" he smiled.  
I sat on the floor next to him, "Shut up and kiss me."  
He grinned, more than happy to do as he was told. He leaned in, and kissed me.  
"Maybe we should call the cops." he suggested, pulling back, "I mean we were just robbed."  
"Later." I said, grabbing his hair and pulling him back to my lips.

* * *

**Please review!**

**PM me any suggestions or opinions on this story as I am suffering slightly from writer's block!**

**Thanks,**  
**SundayRoses**


	13. Chapter 13 - Closed Doors

**Hey Guys!**

**I don't own the Morganville Vampires series, only this FanFiction and the characters I made.**

**There is some Latin in here, and I used google translate, so forgive me if it is incorrect.**

**Thankyou, to all of you who review this story and give me suggestions! You guys are the reason I keep writing!**

**Random chapter title lawls! XP**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
_Closed Doors_

~Sam Winters~

I unlocked the front door of the small apartment I rented. I tossed the brown leather wallet on the table nearby, and walked over to the phone hanging on the wall. I punched in several digits, and within seconds, the person on the other end picked up.  
"You missed out on a great deal." I said.  
"Sam? I thought I told you I wouldn't do it! I won't touch Claire!" Jason yelled.  
"Good. Because I already did." I said, smiling.  
"You killed her?" he shrieked.  
"I didn't kill her, relax Jason." I sighed, "Why do you care, anyway?"  
"I just do, okay?" he yelled.  
"Right there, what's up with that? With that protectiveness you have towards her?" I asked, curious.  
I hated secrets.  
Well, it was more that I hated when I didn't know them.  
He disconnected.  
_Idiot_.  
No one hung up on Sam Winters.  
No one.

~Michael Glass~

"What do you mean you were robbed?" I asked Shane.  
He shrugged, "Some dude came in here and took my wallet."  
"And you didn't even _try_ to hit him?" I questioned, shocked. Shane Collins _never ever_ backed down from a fight.  
"I would have, but he had Claire. If I had have tried, she'd have been hurt."  
"Who the hell are you? Where the hell is the _real_ Shane Collins who doesn't believe logic and reason even exist?" I joked.  
"He died, long ago. He grew up, and realized that that sort of stuff gets you killed in this stupid town." Shane said, a distant look in his eyes. I had no doubt that he was thinking of his dead family. His younger sister, Alyssa. His mother and father.  
Everyone.  
He blinked, and came back to reality. "Well, goodnight." He said, standing up. He took the stairs two at a time. I heard the familiar slam of his door as he closed it after him.  
Maybe, Shane Collins wasn't the same Shane Collins I thought he was...

* * *

**Thanks all of you guys who review and give me ideas! I love you guys for supporting me!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the shorter chappie...**

**PM me any suggestions or opinions on this story!**

**Thanks,**  
**SundayRoses**


End file.
